The Heiresses Smile
by fluffy flan
Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on the Northwest Heiress. ( dipcifica )
1. Ridiculous

This was utterly ridiculous.

It wasn't hard to believe that Dipper Pines struggled when it came to girls, in fact it was quite expected that he would make a complete fool of himself when presented around the other sex. He had done so on numerous occasions. Whether it was interviewing a girl on what mysterious monster she had witnessed or simply asking for directions, Dipper Pines just had absolutely _zero_ skills when it came to dealing with women.

But Pacifica had never thought she would see the day that Dipper Pines, the boy who had spent all those summers chasing down monsters and throwing his life into every dangerous situation that popped up, would be blurting out his feelings for _her_.

Sure, their relationship had developed quickly in-between the past four summers from enemies to close friends. And yes, they did spend more time together than they did with anyone else, excluding Mabel who seemed to be the only constant variable when it came to anything relating to Dipper. But it had come as a complete surprise to the blonde heiress that the nerd she had been spending every summer with in the vast woods of gravity falls would _return_ her feelings.

She had been fourteen when she realized she had feelings for the younger Pine twins and the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. They had been sharing the chair that sat directly in front of the Pines family TV, shoulders pressed together as they enjoyed their Friday tradition of ghost hunter marathons and paranormal witness interviews. Ghosts had become an easy topic for the two to talk about after the event at the manor. Who knew a near death experience could bring people together?

Usually the two managed to go through the entire marathon without any issues but the supernatural events of the week had kept Dipper on edge, more so than usual, and had prevented him from getting any sleep.

Somewhere between the corny infomercials and dramatic haunting interview, Pacifica noticed an extra weight on her side. Adjusting to accommodate the sudden shift, it wasn't until she heard his peaceful breathing that she realized Dipper had fallen asleep on her, literally.

It had been the first time she had been truly alone with Dipper. There was no idle chatter of the usual crowd around the Mystery Shack and no strange monster was chasing them towards an early grave. Just two teenagers awkwardly sharing a busted down sofa chair with nothing but the murmur of the TV and his soft breathing to keep her company.

With no one around to distract her, Pacificas eyes curiously roamed about Dippers sleeping face. She had failed to notice how full his hair was, perfectly framing his face and covering his unique birthmark or how warm his body was against hers.

Or how fast her heart raced as his hand brushed up against her bare knee.

No, that was certainly new.

They had remained like that for the rest of the night, Pacifica finally managing to find some sleep after what must have been hours of examining Dippers sleeping form.

Tangled up in each other's arms with Dippers head resting on Pacifica's shoulder and her chin pressed against his forehead, the two rested peacefully until the shrieking cry of delight from an ecstatic Mabel jolted both of them awake.

Dipper was quick to remove himself from the situation, annoyed by his sisters rush of accusations and delighted squeals, leaving Pacifica alone on the sofa chair left with nothing but a bubbling warmth in the pit of her stomach and a lack of warmth around her shoulder.

It was then she realized, as Dipper sheepishly rushed up the stairs of the shack and Mabel began her onslaught of prying questions, that she had somehow developed a crush on Dipper. Somewhere between the events at the manor up until that night she had somehow found herself not only enjoying the dorks company but preferring it to anyone else.

She was quick to hide herself behind the spare pillow of the chair. Finally accepting that her relationship with the shorter of the Pine twins wasn't as platonic as she imagined.

* * *

So when Dipper suggested that the two walk home alone from the group get together at the movies she had no objections.

The night sky beautifully illuminated brightly over the sleepy town of Gravity Falls and the empty pathway to the Northwest Manor left no streetlights to dim the view.

It was as romantic an atmosphere as one could possibly get in Gravity Falls.

The weather had changed from the brisk yet enjoyable early summer weather to a colder chilly breeze. When Dipper awkwardly offered Pacifica his jacket, she should have realized what was going on. But as she accepted his offer she failed to notice the way his hand held her shoulder for a few more seconds than needed, focusing instead on how its larger size engulfed her smaller frame.

Dipper seemed content with the pace and atmosphere they had created, lightly commenting on their opinions on the movie Mabel had dragged them and all their friends into watching. Short quips of sarcasm shot back and forth at each other as they continued down, lightly mocking Mabel for taking them to see a heavily romantic comedy with Candy and Grenda.

"Honestly, you would think your sister would know a couples movie from a 'get together' movie". Pacifica laughed out, crossing her arms against her chest and lightly gripping at her elbows.

"Yeah well, at least she didn't try to hit on the cashier again." Dipper offered with a smile. Mabel's reputation as the town flirt was certainly justified.

"No doubt she could convince him to join us and turn it into a date night." Pacifica said, rolling her eyes as she shook her head.

"Candy and Grenda would have ditched for sure." Dipper laughed. But as Pacificas smiling eyes caught his Dipper stumbled and clear his throat. "Cause you know, Grenda's in a long term relationship and Candy's dealing with her breakup so-"

Amused with Dippers sudden need to explain her friend's relationship statues, both of which she was fully aware of, Pacifica raised her brow, "Oh?"

If the look of awkward terror on Dippers face wasn't so genuine Pacifica might have broken out into laughter. Scratching the back of his neck nervously, Dippers mouth began moving faster than his thoughts. "N-not that Candy wouldn't be capable of calling up a friend and having him join us."

As he paled in color, Pacifica couldn't hold back the amused chuckle that left her lips as Dipper continued. "I'm not suggesting that you and I would be a couple, for the date night, but out of everyone there you're the only one who I would-"

Dipper must have caught sight of the intrigued look on Pacificas face because he suddenly stepped away and halted. His hands reached out as if to assure Pacifica that he was collecting his scrambled thoughts. "Not that Candy and Grenda aren't great or anything, but you're the only person who I really spend time with besides Mabel. Plus Grenda is taken and Candy's cool but I don't have feelings for her like I do you-"

Watching Dippers face turn from pale to bright red in the matter of seconds only added to the amusement Pacifica was receiving from Dippers verbal regurgitate. Her inner delight only dampened as she watched Dipper smack his hands against his face, slumping over as if to hide his glowing red cheeks from her. His groan was muffled by his hands, and if not for Pacifica stepping closer she might have missed the whisper of curses that left his mouth.

Peek out from his hands, Dipper gave Pacifica a sad smile which caused her heart to skip. "This was not how I pictured telling you, just so you know." Dipper said softly, a sigh rolling off his shoulders as his blushing dimmed. Pacifica stared up at Dipper, her movement was slow and hesitant as she stepped closer to him. Large blue eyes staring up at his warm brown gaze. "Tell me what, exactly?"

Releasing a sigh, Dipper moved his hands away from his face and offered Pacifica an embarrassed smile. "That I have feelings for you." He offered, one hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck while the other dug itself inside his pants pocket.

Whatever reaction he was expecting from Pacifica obviously didn't come as he frowned and leaned over her. "Listen, Paz." He said softly, "I'm not expecting you to, you know." He shrugged, rolling his shoulder as if to supply the words he struggled to find. "Return the feeling or anything."

A moment of silence passed as Pacifica stood absolutely still, blinking up at the flushed Pines boy. His confession still fresh on his lips and just now fully registering in her mind, the entire ridiculous situation replaying in her mind.

Glancing up and over her shoulder, Dipper gave another sigh and straightened himself back to his towering height. Six feet and he was still a centimeter shorter than Mabel, it seemed unreal. This entire situation seemed unreal.

Placing his free hand into the depths of his other pocket, Dipper gestured his chin towards the Northwest manor which sat nearly half a mile away.

"Right well, I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one night. I'll see ya around, Paz." Before Pacifica could speak in return, Dipper turned on his heel and began marching down the road. Opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out. What could she even say?

Surly anything would do, Dippers horribly awkward confession certainly lowered the bar.

But as the words formed in her mind Dipper was already halfway down the road, his tall and slender frame barely noticeable in the dark.

Not willing to let things end as they were, Pacifica dug into her purse and pulled out her phone.

Quickly mashing the numbers on the screen she held her phone to her ear and watched as Dipper paused and pulled out his phone. A shaky breath left her lips as she watched Dipper turn around and bring the phone to his ear.

"Pacifica, I-"His words cracked as he answered, a hint of fear mixed with the embarrassed tone of his voice.

"Eight o'clock tomorrow, there's another showing." Pacifica stated quickly, her words nearly blurring together as she let it out in one quick breath.

"What?" Dippers confused tone matched his tilting head as he stood staring at Pacificas frame.

"Movie. Tomorrow." Pacifica restated. "There is a showing at eight."

There was a minor pause before she caught the sight of Dipper scratching the back of his neck. "Pacifica I don't –"

"I'm asking you out on a date you idiot!" Pacifica shouted, stomping her foot for emphases as she listened in annoyance for his reaction.

It never came.

Instead, she found herself once again looking up at Dipper Pines, whose breath was harsh and heavy as he heaved from his short sprint towards her.

"Well?" Pacifica asked, her arms crossed, her gaze questioning and her proud posture failing to hide the nervous glint that cover her gaze.

Smiling with the goofiest grin she had ever seen, Dipper laughed as he bent down. "It's a date." He chuckled before pressing his lips against hers.

"Did you want to invite Mabel and the cashier?" He mumbled against her lips, his smile still spread across his face. "He might be able to get us a discount." He laughed in amusement at the annoyed groan that escaped Pacifica.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Pacifica pulled Dipper back down for another kiss. She sighed as his hands gently held her waist. This whole experience was ridiculous.

Completely and utterly ridiculous.


	2. Sleepover

sleepover prompt from lonegraywolf on tumblr.

* * *

Pacifica Northwest was well adjusted to receiving invitations.

It was a regular occurrence for a Northwest to receive an invitation to every party in town. So when she received an invite from her butler she found herself compelled to toss it away as she did with most of her invites these days. But when she noticed the bright pink coloring of the envelope and the hand written letters of her name in glittery hardened glue she found herself stunned.

Carefully opening the invitation, Pacifica pulled out the brightly colored index card and held it under close inspection. Glued on gemstones and raw noodles decorated the edges as large bold words invited her to a "very special _sheep_ over" at the Pines residence, a sticker of a sheep with darkened shades plastered to the bottom. Turning the Envelope over, Pacifica's disbelief was confirmed as the senders address read "Mabel Pines."

Checking the envelope for an rsvp address Pacifica realized that the invitation was for tonight, at five o'clock. Glancing at the clock above her desk the Northwest paled. She had two hours to gather her things, make up an excuse to her parents, and bribe her chauffeur to driver her to the Mystery Shack. Sparing no time, Pacifica quickly gathered a duffle bag and threw in her essentials along with sleeping wear and a change of clothes before handing them off to her butler to load into the car.

Convincing her father into letting her spend the night at her friends was hardly as tricky as she had assumed. She had informed her father that one of her friends had managed to invite all the popular, well socialized, and image focused preteens of Gravity Fall's together for a night of gossip and idle chatter. He had been hesitant to allow his daughter out for the night as she had still be under close watch after the events of the party and her degrading "attitude adjustment" classes were still ongoing. But upon pleading to her father that her popularity was at stake he was quick to offer her terms to the agreement.

As unfather like as Mr. Northwest was to his daughter his rules were rather universal. She was to return home within the next day before dinner, she was to behave herself and not cause any trouble for her host, and of course there was not to be any interaction with boys whatsoever.

Accepting her father's terms, knowing full well that if he figured out where she was off to she would be in far more trouble than breaking the agreement, Pacifica was quick in her descent down the grand stairway, practically running as she made her way towards the loaded car.

She hadn't realized how sweaty her palms had gotten during the drive to the Mystery Shack until she placed them in her lap. She had exchanged her usual attire for something more fitting, shorts and a simple shirt. Her hair was pulled back and twisted into a large braid that rested over her shoulder and her earrings were simple gold studs.

Reaching for her handkerchief to wipe her hands with, Pacifica bit her lip. It had been a few weeks since the ghost haunting at the manor and she had rarely any interactions with the Pines twins with the exception of the few times they had run into each other in public. Their interactions had been friendly, Dipper or Mabel inquiring on how things were, the occasional idle polite chatter and then the usual goodbye. It was nothing to get worked up about, yet every time she found herself around Dipper Pines she struggled to keep her cool.

There was something about him that raddled her. Perhaps it was the way he could so easily stand up against her father, something she had never managed to do until recently. He was bold and cunning and did what he felt was right regardless of appearances. There was something so admirable about his actions and yet it was the dorky smile from the party that she remembered the most. Like the way he laughed off the pain from walking into the pillar in the garden when he first said goodbye.

As the car stopped in the parking lot Pacifica quickly dispelled the thoughts from her mind. Exiting the vehicle, Pacifica found her throat dry and scratchy as she thanked her driver for the ride. Taking the duffle bag into her own hands, much to the driver's surprise, Pacifica instructed him to lie about the destination, giving him the address to Tiffany's home to report back to her father with.

When she was sure the driver understood she excused him and watched as the car drive away. Firming her grip on her bag, Pacifica spun around and made her way through the nearly empty parking lot of the Mystery Shack. With the duffle bag straps in one hand, Pacifica knocked on the front door.

At the opening of the door, Pacifica took in a sharp breath. She had hoped that Mabel had been the one to answer. It would have saved the Northwest the effort in explaining why she looked more like a runaway rather than an invited guest. But as the face of Dipper Pines appeared from behind the doorway Pacifica found herself struggling with words.

"Hey Candy, Mabel and Grenda are waiting for you up-", Pausing as his eyes finally focused on his guest, Dipper stared. A moment went by as neither tweens said anything. Pacifica shifted uncomfortably in the silence, hoping that he would just step aside and let her in rather than just stand their awkwardly in the doorway as he gazed at her.

She could practically feel the warmth rise up to her cheeks.

"Pacifica?" She had never expected her heart to drop so suddenly at the mention of her own name. Perhaps it was the tone of disbelief in his voice that caused the sensation, or maybe the way he glanced her over as if she had grown another head. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, voice cracking slightly in surprise. It was the voice, defiantly the voice.

Reaching down into one of the open pockets of her bag, Pacifica presented Dipper with the envelope. "I got this in the mail today …" Her voice drifted as she handed Dipper the invitation. His fingers gently brushed against hers and she quickly pulled her hand back, using it to hold the bag as she felt a tingling sensation run up her arm.

"Oh, well the girls are upstairs so … I can so you where?" He offered, handing back the invitation and stepping aside to let her enter. As Pacifica stepped past him she found herself looking curiously around the shack. Her gaze feel upon an oddly colored sofa chair that marked what must be the living room. "Mabel can give you a tour later if you'd like." Dipper explained, stealing back Pacifica's attention as she snapped her neck towards him.

Nodding quietly, Pacifica adjusted the bag in her hands. "Oh, here let me take that." Dipper offered, gripping the straps of her bag as he placed his fingers against her own before maneuvering the bag away. The protest died upon her tongue as he smiled at her and gestured for her to go up the stairs first. "Our bedroom is in the attic, you'll be able to hear Mabel's voice from the stairs." Dipper grunted as he adjusted the bag in his hands.

He wasn't wrong, the sound of laughter echoed from a closed room at the top of the stairs. Hesitating as she reached the door, Pacifica shifted her weight and bit her lip. Dipper seemed to notice her hesitation as he reached out the grab the door handle.

But before opening the door, Dipper turned his gaze towards Pacifica. "Mabel invited you, right? So naturally she'll want you to enjoy yourself." Pacifica fought against the warm bubbling sensation that rose from her stomach to her cheeks. She ignored the way her heart beat against her ribs even as Dipper offered her a reassuring smile.

Before she could say anything, Dipper opened the door and quickly stepped inside. Following his lead, Pacifica noticed that Dipper hadn't exaggerated when he claimed their bedroom was the attic. The room itself was simply a large triangle, if one could call the room large. It certainly paled in comparison to the Northwest attic, let alone Pacifica's bedroom but that was a comment she would keep to herself.

The sound of squealing broke her thought as she had little time to prepare for the air stealing hug she had been engulfed in. "Pacifica you made it!" Mabel squealed, tightening her grip on the Northwest. "I was afraid you wouldn't show!"

Pacifica couldn't help but smile at the thrilled tone Mabel used. Upon being released from the hug, Pacifica offered Mabel a warmer smile. "And miss out on the very special _sheep_ over?" She offered, finally finding her voice in the company of her host. Mabel's gleeful giggle brought more warmth to Pacifica's smile. "Grenda got a pur-fect party." Mabel informed, gesturing to the larger girl who presented her own matching invitation with a sticker of an orange cat at the bottom. The three girls laughed and suddenly all the nerves Pacifica had felt fluttered away.

"Right well, I'll be reading downstairs if you need me." Dipper interrupted, gathering some books from his side of the bedroom. No one replied as Mabel was too occupied with bringing Pacifica down onto the rug to join them in their gossip. Pacifica watched as Dipper stacked the books on top of each other and balanced them in his arms before heading out the door. He paused momentarily in the doorway, turning briefly to give Pacifica a smile before stepping outside and allowing the door to close.

She stared at the door for a moment, a soft smile spreading across her lips before turning her attention towards Grenda who was heavily invested in her own story.

About ten minutes later Candy arrived and Pacifica learned why the three were so inseparable. She had worried that Candy and Grenda would not be as quick to forgive as Mabel but for their own reasons the two assured the Northwest that no hard feelings were felt. Ten more minutes had passed before Pacifica realized that she had misjudged Candy and Grenda from the start.

Grenda may have an uncommon appearance and a deep voice but underneath the tough physic she was as girly and feminine any other preteen. Yet Grenda held such a bold and rash demeanor, never apologizing for the blunt things she said or asked and never hesitating to add her opinion. It was a refreshing contrast from the usual reserved comments Pacifica received from the people who feared her opinion.

Candy was a complete surprise. She hadn't realized how eccentric the girl was or how easily she could come up with threatening quips. She had heard that Candy was a smart girl but she had thought it was some miss assigned stereotype from the glasses that she wore. But after a few moments of speaking she realized that Candy had a brilliant mind filled with ingenuity that was directed somewhere between gaining a boyfriend and world domination.

They spent the passing hours listening to music, gossiping about the most recent developments in their favorite shows, and complaining about the upcoming school year. Mabel had retrieved some much needed refreshments from down stairs. Bottles of water scattered the floor as candy and popcorn filled multiple bowls.

"Okay okay, girls, you know what time it is?" Mabel interjected as she turned down the stereo. Confused at the question, Pacifica glanced up at the clock. "Ten?" She answered with an unsure tone as the other girls looked at her with giggling expressions. "No genius, its game time!" Grenda explained.

Before she could question her or defend the accuracy of her answer, Pacifica found herself sitting on the floor next to Mabel and Candy as Grenda approached them with a deck of cards. "Alright girls, you know the rules. When it's your turn you pick your option and stick to it, no backing out." The other girls nodded to Grenda's vague explanation but Pacifica just shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Truth or dare, come on don't tell me rich girls don't play it!" Grenda scoffed, though the curious gaze they all gave her showed that they truly were curious if the wealthy elite indulged in a little T and D.

"Of course we play it." Pacifica spat, an embarrassed tinge working its way up her ears as she crossed her arms. "I just never played it with cards …" She defended poorly, looking over to Mabel who nodded sympathetically.

They set up the game accordingly, each person being given the option of truth or dare before having to answer or abide by the description on the card. They had gone a few rounds before the turn feel back onto Pacifica.

"Alright, Truth or dare Paz." Unaccustomed to the nickname, Pacifica hesitated for a moment. "Uh." She mumbled, frowning softly as Mabel loudly whispered dare over and over again. "Truth?"

Reaching down into deck of cards designated truth, Grenda pulled the card to her gaze and grinned. "Do you like anyone right now?" The suggested tone and wiggling brow that Grenda directed was unnecessary as Pacifica rolled her eyes. "As if." She said, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder and turning her gaze fully on the kitten poster hanging over Mabel's bed. She desperately fought back against the flashing images in her mind, all of a certain journal holding boy.

"Nu-uh Pacifica." Mabel cooed, wagging her fingers in front of her face and snapping Pacifica's gaze from the poster to Mabel's finger. "You have to tell us." She smiled, knowingly.

Glaring at the Pines girl, Pacifica scrunched her nose. "Come on, there has to be better questions in there than that, choose another." She insisted.

"That is not how it works." Candy explained, adjusting her glasses as she stared at Pacifica. "You are required to answer, it is the only way."

Sighing at the girl's instance, Pacifica found herself struggling to think. This was the first time in a long time that she had genuinely enjoyed herself with the company of other girls. She felt a strange bond forming with these three and she knew whatever she said to the girls would be kept between them, as they constantly assured her whenever she answered a truth question.

"Fine." Pacifica groaned as their pleading puppy dog gaze finally broke through her resolution. Hugging the pillow in her lap, Pacifica debated between just out right saying it or cutting corners.

The decision was never made as the door suddenly opened, revealing Dipper and his pile of books. "Sorry" He called out from behind the stack, which was far larger than the stack he originally left with. "Ford wants to play some Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons so I came to grab my sheets." He explained, his words completely blowing past Pacifica's understanding as he tossed his books onto his bed and grabbed a folder from underneath.

He stopped on his way out and smiled at Pacifica. "Have fun." He said vaguely to the group but as he grinned at Pacifica she found herself smiling back with a soft blush as the bubbling warmth in her stomach spread quickly up to her cheeks.

When the door closed behind him Pacifica finally turned her gaze back to the girls who were looking at her with expectant gazes. "What?" She asked sharply, the blush on her cheeks still fresh as Mabel's bellowing squeal pierced her ears.

Armed with the pillow in her hands, Mabel smacked Pacifica's side multiple times before gushing out, "You like my brother!?"

The blush that spread across Pacifica's face was beyond compare as the girl stumbled with her words. "Wha, I never said-", But before she could even try to find an excuse or possible lie she found herself groaning and hiding her face in the pillow between her arms.

Candy and Grenda were a mixture of laughter and surprise as they began to question this sudden development. Mabel on the other hand was the embodiment of glee as she raced to her bed to grab her camera before rapidly flashing Pacifica with lights. "Oh this is totally going in the scrapbook." She laughed deeply, waving the freshly developed picture that revealed a red faced Pacifica trying to hide while Grenda and Candy posed beside her.

"So…" Mabel drawled out as she stuck the photo into her scrapbook for later editing. Taking her seat next to Pacifica as all the girls closed in on the poor embarrassed blonde, Mabel raised her brow in question. "When did this start?" She gestured towards Pacifica and Dippers bed, no doubt referring to Pacifica's odd choice in romance.

"I don't know, during party I guess?" Pacifica answered uncertainly, she had always wondered where the sudden attraction towards the Pine boy came from but she couldn't quite pin down the exact time.

The girls stared expectantly at Pacifica as if waiting for her to continue with some grand story. Sighing in annoyance Pacifica continued on by explaining the events of the ghost hunt that went on behind the scenes of the party and out of sight of the guests. The girls smiled as Pacifica explained the bubbling sensation that rushed through her stomach when she unexpectedly hugged Dipper. They giggled as she told them of how he walked into the pillar when dismissing himself from the party and smiled as Pacifica informed them that it was the first time she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Their expression softened when she retold the sinking feeling her gut produced when Dipper called her just another link in the world's worst chain. Mabel reached out a reassuring hand to clasp on to Pacifica as she paused. Smiling at Mabel she explained how she had wondered off from the party, devastated by Dippers words and surprise to discover the fraudulent proof of her family's history displayed in the covered paintings the two had found.

"Your brother helped me see the strength I never realized I had" Pacifica said softly as she stared down at their enclosed hands. "I stood up to my father for the first time in my life." She whispered, a small smile growing into a laugh as she looked up at the girls. "When everything went back to normal, Dipper mentioned that we were standing on the stupid carpet pattern so we completely trashed it." They girls joined in with their own laughter, commenting on how cute and unexpected the tale had been.

Mabel's bright and delighted smile at the thought of Pacifica, her newly made best friend having feelings for her dorky brother hardly rivaled the brilliant beam of Pacifica's grin as she discovered she now had three best friends and summer crush.

* * *

 _ **Bonus**_

"Hey Paz, can you restock the bobble heads for me?" Wendy's voice echoed from the guest shop. Pushing her seat away from the table, Pacifica gave a short shout, "Sure thing" before revealing her cards to the table. "That's a flush, ladies and gentlemen." She grinned down at her fellow gamblers. Groans and boos erupted from the table as piles of candy were pushed towards her own. "Don't deal me in this hand, Mabel." Pacifica instructed as she left the table.

"Finally, someone might have a chance to win now." Stanley commented as Pacifica made her way over to the storage room. Well-adjusted to the dust in the shack, Pacifica stepped over a few misplaced boxes before coming across one marked "bobbles". Lifting the box, Pacifica delivered the package to Wendy who thanked her with a chill smile.

Watching as she opened the box, Pacifica looked about. "Isn't Dipper supposed to be helping you with your shift?" Pacifica questioned, raising her brow at the red head who was balancing a handful of bobbing Stan figures in her arms. Shrugging her shoulders the ginger continued to stack the merchandise carefully on an unstable shelf. "Something about gnomes … or was it goblins?" Wendy questioned as she made her way back to the box to restock more figures.

Rolling her eyes, Pacifica wished Wendy good luck with her shift and returned to the card game. "Miss me?" She asked with a teasing grin as she returned to her seat and looked down at her hand.

"Not one bit." Stanley retorted as he pushed his entire pile into the center. "All in." He declared to the table. Glancing down at her cards, Pacifica gave Stan a quick look over. Smiling as she spotted his usual tell she pushed her cards forward, easily matched his pile with her own.

Reaching over to flip the cards at the same time, Mabel budged the pile towards Pacifica as her aces beat Stan's twos. Grumbling at the defeat, Stan turned in his seat and rested his cheek in his palm.

"Clean him out again?" Turning to see Dipper smiling down at the table, a few scrapes covering his cheeks and arms as he adjusted the weight of the journal in his arms, Pacifica grinned at him.

"Well at least someone in this family can play" Stan said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I was worried I'd lose all my winnings if I just took you three with me to Vegas." Stan said as he gestured towards Dipper, Mabel, and Soos, who was too preoccupied watching some documentary on television.

A warm smile spread on Pacifica's face as Dipper and Mabel argued their worth in poker. It had been a while since she had felt like she belonged to a family but as she caught the wink from Stan she winked back. This was one family she knew she had every right to be proud of.


End file.
